Dewdrops on Roses
by Aveangeladarkangel
Summary: I had always avoided the host club, but after I had to return something to my sister, I seem to be followed around by the members of this club.
1. Meeting the Host Club

**Hey gang! It's the most amazing person in the whole wide world; you guessed it, its AVENGEFULLGIRL95! I think I should change my pen name…. ANYWAY! First off I want to tell you all, DON'T WORRY! I'm going to be updating all my stories soon! YAAAAAY Happy day! Right? Second, I haven't written in first person for a while (There's a story on fiction press that's mine that's in first person but I'm still not very good at it) so please don't hate me for trying to write this story in first person. There's also a few questions I want answered, should this be a HaruhiXKyouya? Or a HaruhiXTamaki? I personally think the HXT is cute but I want to have this appeal to my readers. The main plot is about my new OC Shona Isu, I hope you like her ^.^. The other question will be asked later, so Enjoy ^.^.**

I took a huge breath before letting it out in an even bigger sigh. I really didn't want to be here.

Basket ball? Sure. Karate? Absolutely. Anything sports? Awesome. Host club? Kill me. I had been avoiding the room full of gaggling chickens in yellow dresses and the pretty boys that seemed to enjoy spending the majority of their time flirting with the girls for the majority of the year. Joyce told me I wouldn't understand unless I went with her and the others at least once, of course I never wanted to understand. I had been there before when my sister had needed some money, but I promised never to set foot in there ever again after that. I can only chuckle darkly that I would be back after politely turning down every invitation since the beginning of the school year.

I stared up at the huge doors in horrific awe; did all the doors in Ouran seem so intimidating? I shuffled in my own yellow dress trying to summon up enough will to open the door. _It's no big deal! Just open the door, find Natsumi and give her the stupid key._ I ordered myself, mustering up the courage just wasn't something my heart wanted to do.

"Stupid… stupid Tarence…" I growled, I almost felt like crushing my cell phone in my annoyance but decided against it when the penguin on the screen looked at me with a desperate leap of fear. I knew I didn't blame Tarence for going on a date, heck I didn't blame my parents for not being at home either. But I did blame my sister for not having enough sense to grab her key before heading off to school. I checked my watch, maybe I could just wait another hour when the club would be over. My stomach clenched in protest. No I had to give her the key then head home. I reached for the handle of the door again, it hovered their like an indecisive spider.

"Do you need help?" the voice jerked my hand back in a startled jump as I turned to look at the boy that stood beside me. His brown eyes were watching me with wary politeness, something that reminded me of what a commoner would do.

"Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" I asked abruptly, a lot of the girls in my class talked about the scholarship student, I was surprised at how… different he looked. I realized I might have seemed rude by my question but the boy merely smiled at gave a slight nod, he didn't seem offended at all so I hastily produced the key. "Would you be so kind as to give this to Natsumi Isu for me?" Haruhi looked at the trinket with a puzzled expression.

"Why ask me to do it? Wouldn't it be easier just to give it to her yourself?"

"Well… that's…" I faltered feeling my tongue tie itself up in a knot, how could I explain to one of the boys in the club my predicament without being too harsh? Suddenly the door burst open, saving me from answering.

"Haruhi!" a blonde boy shrieked in our faces. "Daddy was so worried! Where have you been?" His purple eyes wildly eyed Haruhi before hugging the poor boy so tightly I thought his head would pop off. _And you asked me why…_ I thought as I stared at the boy in disbelief. Haruhi was strangely unfazed,

"Get off!" he barked pushing the blonde off of him, "I'm sorry I'm late, but I had to finish up a test alright?" He didn't sound too sorry in my opinion but I kept my mouth shut.

"Ah Haruhi! We were bored without you," two voices said in unison. I turned to see two mirror images leaning against the door frame. The blonde was sitting on the floor of the hall looking like a defeated puppy. I tried to make my escape. I walked right into a tall black haired boy.

"And who might this young lady be?" he asked looking down at me, "Shona Isu of class 1-D correct?" Obviously he didn't need me to answer; I think he only asked so I would be the center of attention. Blonde was suddenly next to me so fast I thought I'd be blown away from his comeback.

"I don't think we've met before," he said draping an arm around my shoulders. "My name is Tamaki Suoh." I fought the urge to push him away.

"Nice to meet you, is Na…" He cut me off before I could continue by pulling a rose out of seemingly no where. Of course I had seen a short blonde boy produce the flower before hopping from behind Tamaki then leaping up onto a taller boy's shoulders. "Here, a beautiful flower for a gorgeous princess." Tamaki kneeled on the floor before smiling up at me holding the rose out expectantly. I stared at the flower; needless to say roses had always been my favorite flower but some how I was too afraid to take the bait.

"Erm… I'm sorry but…" did his eyes just grow bigger and wetter? Like a puppy dogs? With a sigh I took the rose from the boy's fingers. "Now could you please…"

"Oh it was no trouble at all!" He spun back onto his feet, "But the beauty of this blossom is nothing compared to yours," Great, I was prettier than a plant, good to know.

"You asked me why I hesitated to come into the host club," I said turning to Haruhi, deciding to ignore Tamaki. "Now you know why," Haruhi looked at me with a curious glance but said nothing.

"What do you think of that, fair princess?" I realized I hadn't been listening to Tamaki.

"Sorry, I started to ignore you," I said, He looked shell shocked, the two twins burst out laughing.

"Tamaki," a voice interrupted. I froze before turning to its owner. "I'm sorry, but is my sister bothering you?" My elder sister looked at Tamaki directly looking over my head; her pretty mouth was turned in an angelic smile but her eyes seemed irritated. I tried to swallow a lump that had formed in my throat.

"Natsumi…" I managed to breathe; my sister finally looked down at me, her smile twitching into a frown. "Here, you forgot your key." I said thrusting the piece of metal out towards her.

"I didn't know Natsumi had a sibling in this school," the short blonde boy said looking from me to Natsumi and back.

"Well, the younger one actually skipped a grade last year so she entered the academy this year." The boy finished his explanations with a tweak of his glasses and a flip in his notebook.

"My my, you're as impressive as always Kyouya," Natsumi said smiling at him I took that as my cue to leave when my arm was suddenly being tugged by the small boy.

"Hey hey Sho-chan," he said grinning up at me. "Do you want to eat some cake?"

"I'm sorry Hunni-senpai, but my sister has some things to attend to right now," Natsumi peered over at me with a sniff of disdain. I felt myself blush but nodded in agreement.

I slowly backed away from the others, "It was nice to meet you and all but I gotta go," I said quickly.

"Ah that's no fun." The twins suddenly blocked my path, "If your going to come you should at least stay a while,"

"I only needed to give her that key." I said side stepping them, "And now I really must be going,"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, leave her alone," Haruhi said, coming to my defense.

"Aw, but Haruhi we were only playing," they said looking over at him. I nodded my acknowledgement to Haruhi before hurrying away.

"My sister is a bit of a nuisance, you'll have to forgive her," I heard Natsumi apologizing as I left. I let out another sigh of relief, well that's over with now; I won't have to deal with the host club ever again.

-Chapter one end-

** Okay, what'd you think? I'm pretty excited about this story so I hope you all enjoy, I'll update as soon as possible ^.^**

**-Avengefullgirl95 **


	2. Cornered

**First off… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS!**

**-****S., unibrowgirl (You sounded so girly sis I only knew it was You through your name XD), ****Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara****, ****Eidolon Twilight Princess**** (thank you so much for your tips!), ****pi-or-pie****, ****Zurla Adams****,****midnightsprite, I-heart-Kaoru,**** and ****WinterMission****.- Thank you so much for reviewing! Guess what! Today I bought a pink bunny! It's so cute! It's my own usa-chan =D. Anyway, here's my second chapter. I give you a warning right now. I never know what to do with my "in-between" chapters (meaning the ones in between the beginning and where the story is going so don't judge based on how strange the second chapter may be. It's like writing a title or a beginning paragraph to a persuasive essay; it's really something that should be done in the end….)**

"Hikaru and Kaoru are my absolute favorite,"

"Oh but Hunny is so adorable though,"

"I'm in love with Tamaki; he's so handsome and sophisticated." I suppressed a snort while Joyce swooned. Sophisticated? That guy? Yeah right. I doodled a figure eight on a sheet of paper while most of the girls in my class talked about the host club. It seemed like a common subject amongst them.

"Shona, you met the host club last week didn't you?" the girl closest to me turned, "Which one was your favorite?" I stared at her as if she were crazy. So I met the pampered flirtatious bunch, didn't mean I wanted to talk about them.

"Wait, you went to the host club Shona-chan?" Joyce aroused from her swoon to stare at me wide-eyed. Oh dear, I didn't like where this was going.

"Natsumi forgot her key," I said,

"So? Wouldn't a servant be home to open the door for her?"

"Only one was to be home that day, but he went on a date." I answered, my pencil dug in a bit more into the paper as my eight got bolder.

"So… who was your favorite?" The girl who had dragged me into the conversation asked again looking wide eyed and expectant.

"None of them," I answered quickly hoping the conversation would leave me alone, this only encouraged them.

"No way! You have a secret crush on one of them!"

"You can tell us who it is, don't be shy." I hadn't realized that it didn't matter if I was in middle school or in high school, girls were girls. _If I give them a name they won't leave me alone… If I don't give them a name they won't leave me alone_ I realized with growing frustration.

Stupid host club. I should have known they wouldn't leave me alone, even when they weren't around! Thankfully the bell rang, saving me from the conversation. I quickly flipped my notebook to a blank page and began writing my next subject on the top hoping the others would just ignore me.

It was unfortunately not to be.

Five minuets into our next lesson a small pink paper fluttered onto my desk. I stared at it and slowly unfolded it with growing unease.

_'Who is it?'_ The loopy handwriting asked me. My eyes narrowed in growing irritation but scratched out in my own handwriting.

_'Seriously, no one' _Like that was going to work. I thrust the sheet off my desk, hoping whoever sent it would recover it.

"Its Haruhi isn't it?" a small squeal chirped from the girl next to me. How the heck did they get that? I chose to not look up, which was a mistake.

"She likes Haruhi!" the whisper rushed across the class like a plague. I rolled my eyes and tried to shove my head into my textbook. Would this day just end?

* * *

Once the bell rang for the end of class I shoved my books into my bag and practically ran out the door. I wasn't going to get caught by overly obsessed fan girls, besides, I had homework to do. I wasn't watching where I was going as I dodged out into the crowd of excited students though; I turned a corner abruptly only to slam into someone else. I fell onto the ground from the force, my bag spilled onto the ground, its contents going everywhere.

"I'm so sorry!" I said looking up, irony sucks. Haruhi stared at me looking slightly confused.

"No… its fine," He said before getting my books back together into my bag. "Are you alright?" he asked as he handed my bag back to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I hastily took my bag from him; suddenly I felt two strong hands take a hold of my arms and pulled me up onto my feet.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked from behind.

"Mori-senpai," Haruhi said looking up at the hulking figure behind me. I looked slowly up at him, he was even more intimidating then the doors to the club he was in.

"I…I'm fine,"

"Haruhi," A pair of voices said out of now where, "Where were you going in such a hurry?" Where did these host club people come from? I watched as the twins leaned against the shorter boy's head.

"I had to run to the library before club meetings, I was trying to go fast."

"Then why are you standing around in the hallway?" one of them asked, his mouth quirking up into a grin. I began to slowly inch away from the members of the host club.

"I accidentally ran into someone,"

"Who?" I felt all of their eyes fall on me, busted.

"Sorry about that," I said plastering a smile on my face as I continued to move away.

"Oh, its you," the other twin said looking at me with a strange look.

"You skipped a grade right?" Haruhi said, he smiled, "That's really amazing," I looked at him curiously.

"You're on a scholarship yourself right?" I asked despite myself. Haruhi nodded. "So we're kind of on the same boat," I was almost to the corner.

"Why, look at the time, I really must be going," I said, I was about to dive behind the wall when I was blocked by the two red heads.

"Where do you think your going?" One asked leaning towards me. Wow. Deja vu much?

"You escaped once, but do you honestly think we'll let you do it again?" crud, you got to be kidding me. I hardly even noticed when the two of them whisked me off with the other host club members following us.

How did it come to this?

* * *

I think they knew I'd try to escape.

I was sitting at a table with Kaoru on one side of me and a few girls from my class on the other side. I stared out into space trying to ignore the giggling tulips all around me. Why was I here again? Oh yeah, I instinctively glared at the two devils beside me. Kaoru noticed and grinned sweetly back.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, do pigs fly?

"Shona-chan," a voice said, I looked up at Haruhi. "Could you come here for a second?"

"Err… Sure," I stood up before stumbling past the girl's already sitting around to follow the brown haired boy. Haruhi led me over to where Tamaki and Natsumi sat.

"We haven't been formally introduced," Tamaki stood up before bowing down to me like he did the first day I met him. "My name is Tamaki Suoh," He smiled up at me with what I bet he thought was a heart melting smile. Natsumi was watching me, inwardly I sighed before bowing down to my senpai.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, not even bothering to fake emotion my voice came out flat, "I'm Shona Isu, Natsumi's younger…" I stopped myself from finishing the statement when Natsumi's eyes flashed. Tamaki wasn't really listening anyway.

"Why didn't you tell me you had such a cute younger sister?" he was asking Natsumi. She met my eyes then, only I couldn't hold them.

"I never thought to mention her." I winced at the double meaning those words held, I almost wished I was back with Kaoru and Hikaru and their homosexual ways, this was too awkward. I looked up and my eyes fell on Haruhi. He was carrying a tray of tea; he didn't look like he was enjoying the club anymore than I was.

"You can go now," Natsumi said I nodded before ducking away.

"Sho-chan!" I was suddenly pounced on,

"Wha…what Hunny-sempai?" I asked while trying to stay on my feet.

"Would you like to have some cake with me and Takeshi?"

"Thanks… but I'm not really in the mood for cake…" I answered, Honey grinned at me.

"Then hold Usa-chan for a while!" He held up a pink bunny up to me. I could only stare at it.

I had two weaknesses that I knew about: Closed spaces, and stuffed animals. I couldn't help myself when I took the bunny from Honey, who seemed overjoyed by my acceptance.

"You like bunnies?" Haruhi asked coming up beside me, he was smiling somewhat.

"I love stuffed animals." I admitted looking up at him. I hadn't realized before but we were about the same height. "They make me feel happy for some reason," Haruhi nodded in an understanding type of way.

"So," I said turning to look at the club, "Are things always like this?" Haruhi looked out across the room; he seemed to understand my meaning.

"It's a bit more hectic actually." Glad I wasn't there for those days, I looked back at Haruhi.

"Do you like being in the Host club?" I asked curiously he got a faraway look on his face,

"Well… I have my reasons for being here…" So he was here against his will too. I didn't realize how much the two of us had in common.

"Its time to play which one is Hikaru game!" The twins suddenly said loudly. A chorus of girls squealed. I looked over at them curiously. They had put hats on to hide the parts in their hair and were standing happily side by side.

"It's so hard to tell!" one girl said, Haruhi sighed before heading over to Tamaki with the tea.

"Stupid game," I heard him mutter, I drifted closer to watch as the girls tried to figure out which of the two were which. They, unfortunately, noticed me.

"Shona-chan see if you can figure out which is which!" they said simultaneously.

"Wouldn't I be at a disadvantage? I only met you two today," I realized how stupid that was to say when the two of them grinned evilly.

"So does that mean you want to get to know us?" they asked walking towards me threateningly.

"No!" I said, quickly backing away from my predators. "I came here cause you dragged me, but don't expect to see me around anymore."

"Hmmmm?" they hummed I could almost see an evil plan taking place in their minds. I looked at the clock.

"I gotta go!" I said I quickly scooped my bag off the ground and ran out of the third music room.

What… had I gotten myself into?

-Chapter 2 end-

** As I said, I had no idea what to do with this chapter, but I think it came out pretty well. I can't wait for her to meet Renge. I wish I could write what's going on in the host club at this point. Maybe next chapter should be a third person thing that's going on in the host club so you'll know what they're planning. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and the idea of having a third person host club chapter ^.^**

**-Avengefullgirl95 **


	3. Come to the Party

** Hey Guys! I'm Back with another chapter of Host club madness, but this time we get to have a small peak at Shona's home life (sorta…) Again I want to thank all of you who have reviewed.**

**midnightsprite****,****Wateranddarkness666****,****i-heart-kaoru**** ,****unibrowgirl,****Illogical Human****,****pi-or-pie**** ,****OriginalAlienSuperspy**** ,****Eidolon Twilight Princess**** ,****Kris 77**** ,****blacklightningwolf**

**Here's chapter 3 (my sister helped out with some editing and writers block so I hope you all like it!)**

"Isn't the garden lovely?" Tamaki asked wistfully, staring out the window before turning to his customer, "But the flowers are nothing compared to your beauty my princess."

Wow, he used that line a lot; I suppressed a gag as the girl swooned. "What's the point of a host club anyway?" I muttered as I pulled my knees up and rested my chin against them.

Every day this whole week the twins had been dragging me from my classroom to wherever the host club was. Each day it was the same. I sat around doing nothing until it finally ended with the twins jumping at me and singing, "It's the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'!" I was beginning to feel like strangling the two of them.

"Shona," I looked up to see Haruhi standing next to me. Like the others, he was cosplaying as someone from an anime; I wasn't sure who-someone with fair brown hair and a red trench coat- I didn't feel like asking. "You feeling okay?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm fine, just kind of out of it today," I answered, allowing myself to sit up a little so my posture wasn't too improper. He just grinned before looking over the others.

"I was worried," he grinned down at me, "you didn't seem yourself when Hikaru and Kaoru came to kidnap you today."

I snorted. Who would be themselves after this torture day by day? I looked up at Haruhi again, who looked sort of zoned out, with a small grin on his face.

"What do you mean I wasn't myself?" I couldn't help but ask curiously.

Haruhi shook his head. "I can't really explain it…" He mused slowly, "but it almost seemed like you came willingly today." I stared up at him blankly for a moment before rushing the door. Kaoru and Hikaru caught a hold of my arms.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" Hikaru asked as I tugged desperately in their grip.

"Let me go! I will not be brainwashed into this mess!" I yelled.

"What are you two doing to our poor guest?" Tamaki asked behind us.

"We're only trying to help her feel more comfortable," Hikaru said. _Yeah, by cutting off my escape route_, I thought bitterly. The twins suddenly lifted me up and walked over to a table and sat down with me in between them.

"Haruhi! Bring over some commoner coffee would you?" they called out. Haruhi sighed.

"Fine, whatever," He walked away muttering to himself.

"So," Hikaru said draping his arm on the couch above my head, "What can we do for you, our special customer,"

"You could've let me go," I answered hotly.

"Oh, but how would that have been any fun?" Kaoru copied his brother in putting his arm above my head, although he let his arm rest on my hair instead of the couch. _Come closer little unsuspecting Kaoru and I'll bite you, _I thought irritably. Haruhi walked up and set some cups down for us. I looked up at him hoping that he'd read the pleading look in my eyes.

"Thanks Haruhi," Hikaru called as Haruhi walked away. I felt betrayed, or was Haruhi just unobservant? Either way, there was no way out of this situation.

"Here Shona, try some of this. It has a different flavor from our usual coffee," Kaoru said, holding a cup out for me. I stared at him quietly and judged his expression. Yes, it was too sweet and innocent.

"What are you about to do," I asked flatly. I'd watch the twins prank Tamaki and didn't doubt they'd do the same to me. Hikaru leaned closer to me.

"What? Don't you trust us?" he purred.

"I have no reason to," I answered, turning to stare straight in front of me.

"That's not very nice," The two said huffily. I didn't respond. The twins leaned back, changing tactics.

"Its not like its that big of a deal. We're just trying to broaden your horizons," Kaoru said looking away.

"Haruhi himself made this for you," Hikaru added, his eyes turned to look at me, "We heard you have a crush on Haruhi after all,"

I couldn't help the look of disgusted disbelief that fell my face. "Sorry to disappoint but that's not true," I answered flatly.

Hikaru strangely seemed to relax at that statement, but his demeanor went back to normal so quickly I wasn't sure if I'd seen his reaction correctly. With a sigh I picked up the cup gingerly.

"If you really want me to try it, I don't mind." I said passively. I stared down at the cup. The murky liquid sloshed uninvitingly. With a grimace I sampled the liquid. I can honestly say the flavor wasn't too bad. I set the cup back down on the table. "It's good," I told my audience. I was still suspicious that the twins were about to pull something over me, but I was blessed by the club coming to a close. I watched as the girls said their goodbyes and started to leave one by one. I moved to leave with them, when Tamaki intercepted me.

"Shona! The host club is going to be having a party all up in here! And we want you to be our special guest. Or more especially, my-" He moved to embrace me as he had so many other girls already that day.

I sighed and squinted my eyes shut, hoping to just get his idiocy over with. He didn't come and I heard a sudden crash. I popped one eye open. Tamaki was staring with disbelief down at his outfit, commoner's coffee staining his jacket.

"Sorry boss!" Hikaru was yelling. "I stood up too fast!" It looked more like he had deliberately thrown the cup from my observation.

I glanced over at him. He didn't look very sorry at all. And Kaoru- I couldn't read his expression.

"Hikaru! You've spoiled my cosplay! Now how can Daddy and Haruhi share the magnificent drama of being brothers through the heart-wrenching experiences of alchemy's greatest temptation," He held his heart, "to bring to life one loved and lost. And journey through the desert to find pure, sparkling wine in the fountains of the corrupt cities…" At this point he completely lost me; I had no idea what he was talking about. "Going through such torture, being betrayed, but pulling through with such a strong bond of brotherly love! Haruhi and Daddy were to go on such a journey and rid the world of…"

"As interesting as this is boss, the longer you monologue the worse that will stain," Hikaru said cutting off Tamaki. Hunny tugged on my sleeve as Tamaki resorted to his emo corner.

"Sho-chan! Will you come? We would really be happy if you did." Honey said with his big innocent eyes. I glanced over at Tamaki as the twins goaded him into another spasm of words.

"Oh of course she's coming," I jumped at the sound of Natsumi's voice. I hadn't realized she hadn't left yet.

"Natsumi?" I asked, wondering if she would give me an explanation to the sudden acceptance of my being at the host club. The members also seemed somewhat surprised.

"When an Isu is asked to go someplace, we go. My sister is no exception to that family obligation." So this was about the family name was it? Ever the ignorant, Tamaki suddenly leaped up joyfully.

"And I will accept the position of your escort," He said smiling from ear to ear.

"Tamaki, have you forgotten about your promise?" Natsumi asked, Tamaki looked at her before his face fell.

"Don't worry boss," Hikaru chimed in. The two twins suddenly leaned against my head on either side.

"We'll take over for you." They both said cheerfully. I felt like my neck was about to break.

"We're leaving!" Natsumi suddenly snapped I jumped impulsively; I ducked out from under the two nitwits before grabbing my bag. Natsumi didn't wait for me so I had to run to catch up with her through the door and down the hall. But before the door closed I heard Kaoru's voice.

"Have any of you noticed how Natsumi never says Shona's name?" almost on their own my eyes turned to look back to see Kaoru staring at me with a strange expression on his face. I closed my eyes before continuing down the hall but his expression seemed to be burned into my mind.

"Natsumi… I thought you didn't want me in the host club…" I said softly. I heard her sniff as I stared at the ground.

"I don't, but if Tamaki would go out of his way to talk to you then I have our family name to think about. If he would invite you then you are to go. But you are to remain silent unless someone speaks to you. I will not have you embarrassing me any more than you have with your uproar earlier today." Natsumi walked out of the front doors and pulled out her phone to send a text. "It's humiliating to have your younger sister trying to run out of a club room screaming her lungs out like she's some kind of captive."

I felt my face grow hot; I hadn't thought how stupid I must have looked when I tried to escape.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

"Sorry doesn't change the humiliation. Now get into the car, we don't have much time." Natsumi ducked into the family's limo, Junpei bowed to me as I stopped beside the door.

"Don't have time?" I couldn't help but ask as I climbed into the seat in front of her.

"I don't believe this." Natsumi muttered under her breath, "You only own two dresses and neither are good enough for a host club party. Knowing you you'd be fine with your uniform but for me I need you to look nice. We're going to go buy a dress so you can look presentable. Junpei!" She turned to look at our driver.

"Yes Miss Isu?"

"Drive us to Lerue."

"Yes Miss Isu." Natsumi pulled out her book and began to read; indicating that I should remain quiet or I'd disturb her. With a sigh I turned to look out the window and watched the school get farther away.

When we arrived at Lerue, Natsumi pulled me into the building quickly.

"Good afternoon how can I help yo…?" A worker smiled as we entered but Natsumi cut him off by practically throwing me at him.

"We need a dress for her by Friday, Take measurements and give me the designs so I can pick one out for her. And hurry up about it, I don't have all day." Natsumi snapped. I couldn't help but wonder why I needed the dress by Friday, although they hadn't been specific I knew that any parties clubs could throw had to wait until after term ended which was a month away.

"Yes of course," The worker looked down at me, "Right this way miss," He led me to the back where a few girl workers were standing around. "Machiko, can you take care of her while I help out the other one?" A tall beautiful woman with straight blond hair nodded.

"Follow me Hun." She said with a wave of her hand.

"Right," I said as I quickly caught up with her retreating form. She opened a door and pointed inside.

"You can take off your clothes and then I'll get your measurements." She said; I nodded before entering the room; she closed the door behind me.

The room felt strangely stale and cold. I quickly slipped out of my dress; Machiko came back in holding a few scraps of material and a measuring tape. She held the fabric up to my face one by one and looked at me with narrowed, concentrating eyes. Finally she held up some scraps.

"Which one?" She asked in an almost snappish tone. I quickly looked at my options. There were a few shades of green, a light creamy blue. Slowly I pointed at a Blood red scrap, as the color traveled down it; it got lighter into a red tinted white. The lady nodded before turning to drop the scraps onto a table then she started measuring me.

"Picking colors for you was actually hard, I've never seen such bright blue eyes before," She said as she wrote down my numbers. "Also your hair made it slightly difficult. You can get your dress back on, I'll meet you in the front," She left without turning but I heard her say something about kids dying their hair. I quickly put my school uniform back on. I picked at my long orange-ish brown hair absently as I excited the room. I had never dyed my hair, but I knew it was unusual.

Sansho wasn't there when I got to the front. I looked curiously at the worker who had greeted us.

"She's in the back. She'll be out soon," He said, his kind demeanor seemed slightly dimmed.

"Thank you… I'll… wait in the car…" I said slowly, I bowed hastily before walking quickly out of the dress shop. Junpei moved to open the door for me but I ducked into the car before he got there. I sat quietly, Natsumi emerged from the store, and she walked briskly to the car and waited for Junpei to open the door for her before taking her seat across from me.

"It's settled, we will come here after school on Friday and our dresses will be ready." She surprised me by reaching over to grab a few strands of my hair; she rubbed them in between her thumb and forefinger thoughtfully. She dropped my hair before leaning back in her chair and pulled her book back out to read on the trip back home.

"Shona! Where have you been?" I was greeted by my mother's voice when I walked into the door.

"Don't worry mother, she was with me," Natsumi pushed past me to embrace mother.

"Oh Natsumi, how was school today dear? Shona, go get changed you have work to do!" I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I said softly as my mother and sister breezed into the sitting room, chatting about Natsumi's day at school and mom's day at work. I ran upstairs to my room; I dropped my bag on my bed before changing out of my school clothes to my working clothes. I ran a brush through my hair before going back downstairs.

"Shona!" My mother called. "Bring some tea here," I walked quickly to the kitchen and put the tea leaves into the teapot while I boiled water in the kettle.

Before long I was carrying a tray to the sitting room and set it on a table in front of my mother. My father glanced up at me before his eyes returned to his book.

"Will you be needing anything else?" I asked my mother.

"No, you may go." I bowed before walking out of the room.

After work I went to my room, I glanced at the clock the numbers were fuzzy to my tired eyes.

"Midnight?" I asked aloud. I had finished earlier than usual. I changed into my pajamas before pulling out my school homework. I glanced at my planner, noting that my art project was due in a week and I still didn't know what to paint. I worked on my other homework, occasionally glancing at the blank canvas in the corner of my room. Maybe I'd get an idea for it during the days I had to sit through the host club, they certainly were interesting enough. With a sigh I fell onto my back on my bed. Exhaustion ebbed at me until I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

-End chapter 3-

** Well so ends another chapter with Shona. Sorry about the less humor in this chapter. I hope you liked it none the less, as I said I've had some editing happen from my sister. Also she wrote a part of it when I got stuck. Thanks guys for everything. **

**-Ave**


	4. Remember me? Don't get excited

Hey Guys

So I've been in kind of a rut lately and have only just started writing again. So I composed a poll on my profile to see what you guys think I should update first. (For some reason it doesn't seem to be showing up…. Meh electronics hate me (Why u majoring in digital Media then?))

I look through some of my stories and cringe because they were written so badly (cough devil's eye cough). But others make me laugh and I'm excited to write more (The strangers we hide and Dewdrop's on Roses especially). I've stumbled upon many MANY starts on the next chapters (Love in strangest Packages, split, and Twelve Days of Christmas) And story splurges that take place in an arrangement of stories. So Really I have something to base what I'm going to do with my stories.

I really am sorry for the complete inconvenience I've been, it's interesting…. When you graduate from High school then realize that you actually need to have a life… meh… Anyway.

To those who actually read this thank you. Haha I've been so down lately. I have no job, not in school anymore, no social life, I feel like nobody likes me, and I'm trying to lose weight. Do the victory dance with me yall.

Well PM me if you have any questions concerns or just cause you want someone to talk to (Esther u lonely?) Love you guys for sticking with me (I opened this account when I was 13…. I'm now 19… wooooooow)

-Lots of love and hearts Esther ^.^


End file.
